Une véritable Dramione, ne peut pas bien se terminer
by Laury.Mikaelson
Summary: Il est impossible de plaire à tous, j'ai donc décidé de ne plaire qu'à moi seul.
1. Chapitre 1 : Derière un masque peut

**Avant-propos :** Salut, salut, je vous présente la deuxième fanfiction Dramione que j'ai écrite.

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les fautes mais je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger. si jamais quelqu'un se propose pour être ma ou mon bêta, j'en serais heureuse.

**Disclamer** : Ce merveilleux univers appartient à maman Rowling. Excepter certains lieux et certains personnages qui sortent de mon imagination.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapitre un : **S**ous un masque peut se cacher tant de chose.

* * *

><p><strong>A LIRE IMPÉRATIVEMENT AVANT DE COMMENCER LA LECTURE DU CHAPITRE :<br>**Pour tous ceux qui vont penser que l'histoire va trop vite entre les deux personnages ou que j'ai ''changé'' le comportement des personnages; ce n'est PAS DU TOUS le cas. Il vous faudra juste de la patience pour comprendre.

**Résumé :**

Je me suis toujours demandée ce que je deviendrais après Poudlard, se que les autres deviendraient. Je me suis toujours imaginée que je serais haut placée au ministère de la magie à défendre la cause de la liberté des elfes de maison. Je me suis imaginée vivre dans une grande maison en France. J'ai toujours rêver de devenir une très grande sorcière et j'ai toujours bossée comme une dingue pour y arrivée. Aujourd'hui, je suis assise sur ma chaise de bureau, je suis employée dans une agence de Wadding Planner, autrement dit organisatrice de mariage. J'aime beaucoup mes collègue et c'est ma toute première année dans le métier. Si je veux rentrée dans cette agence du nom de ''Mariage de rêve", il me suffit de montrée mes preuves en organisant un mariage. Ce matin j'ai reçue le dossier du mariage que je devrais organisée. Cependant les marier veulent rester anonymes, j'ai donc décider d'être anonyme moi aussi.

**Petite présentation:**

En plein centre de Londres, se trouvait une agence de Wadding Planner. La devanture était magnifique, rose et blanche. Des tas de personnes qui voulaient se marier comme les moldus, venaient à «Mariage de rêve». Tout les membres du personnelles étaient des enfants de moldus, sang impure appelés autrefois. Une jeune femme âgée de 19ans prenait ses marques dans son nouveau bureau. Tout ça était nouveau pour elle, mais elle sentait que ça allait lui plaire. Elle avait toujours rêver d'être un des bras droit du ministre de la magie. Mais en grandissant Hermione Granger à apprit qu'il ne faux pas réaliser seulement ses rêves, mais réaliser des choses concrètes.

**Début du chapitre :**

Point de vue de Hermione.  
>J'étais entrain d'aménager mon bureaux avec mon ordinateur, mon téléphone, des catalogues, des parchemins vierges, un pot à crayon et pleins d'autres petites babioles. Puis fut venue le moment où je posait mon dernière objet. Un objet vraiment personnelle que je ne me séparerais pour rien au monde. Dans un petit cadre de bois, deux garçons a mes cotés faisant coucou au photographe. La photo à été prise en cinquième année, pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Nous avons vécus tellement de choses ensembles depuis ce jour. A peine j'eus le temps de m'installer dans mon fauteuil, que quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.<p>

« - Entré. » dis-je étonnée d'une quelconque visite durant ma pause.  
>« - Miss Granger, je viens de recevoir un client au téléphone. Nous avons fait son dossier, c'est pour vous la chance de garder votre place parmi nous, alors au boulot! » me dit-elle en posant un énorme dossier sur mon bureau.<p>

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était entré, en claquant la porte. J'ouvris le dossier pour voir les heureux élus, cependant sur un post-it y était inscrit : « Les marier souhaitent rester anonyme. » Il y avait peut d'informations. J'avais seulement une photo du lieu, le nombre d'invités, le thème, les couleurs qu'ils souhaitaient et le tarif qui est tellement élevé qu'il pourrait me payer 10ans de loyer. Alors que je regardais le lieu qui me rappelais vaguement quelque chose, un deuxième post-it tomba : « 06,35,82,36,15 ». Ils avaient laissés un numéro, c'était déjà ça. Maintenant que j'avais connaissance de l'énorme tache qui m'attendais, je décidais de rentrer chez moi me préparer car le soir même j'étais invité chez Harry et Ginny à manger avec Ron et Lavande.

Je pris mon manteau et mon sac puis je transplanais dans mon appartement. J'avais rendez-vous seulement deux heures plus tard, cela me laissait le temps de prendre ma douche de m'habiller avec une de mes robes préférés et de me maquiller. Quelques instants plus tard, me voilà à Godric's Hollow devant la porte de mon meilleur ami. Connaissant bien le fonctionnement d'une sonnette, j'appuyais sur celle-ci, et en peut de temps ma meilleure amie m'accueillit d'un câlin.

« - Hermione, comme tu m'as manqué. » me dit-elle.  
>« - Toi aussi Ginny, ce moi à été long sans vous.<br>- Si tu savais comment Harry me parle tout le temps de toi. C'était vraiment dur! » reprit-elle.  
>« - Chérie, laisse-la respiré. » dit le brun à lunette que je serais dans mes bras l'instant qui a suivit.<p>

Peut de temps après Ron et Lavande sont arrivés. J'ai bien évidement serrer mon deuxième meilleur ami dans mes bras et j'ai juste fais la bise à Lavande. A vrai dire, je ne la porte pas tout à fait dans mon cœur, même si Ron et moi c'est du passé.  
>Durant cette petite soirée bien sympathique, j'ai appris que Lavande était devenu photographe pour la gazette du sorcier il y a deux semaines. Sa place comme prof de divination ne lui plaisait plus.<p>

« - Je sais que j'ai dis qu'on ne parlerait pas travail ce soir même si on faites mon nouveau job, mais Lavande j'aimerais savoir tu prend a peut près combien pour photographier tout un mariage ?  
>- Et bien ça dépend du cas! » me dit-elle. « Explique le tiens. » reprit-elle.<p>

Je me mis à lui expliquer tout le dossier, tout en précisant qu'il faut absolument qu'il soit parfait si je veux garder ma place à «mariage de rêve»

« - Bon et bien je vais réfléchir, je te redirais ça.  
>- Merci » répondis-je simplement.<br>« - Bon en attendant, nous devons trouver un copain à Hermione! » s'exclama Ginny.  
>« - Quoi ? » demandais-je surprise.<br>« - Bin oui quoi, à part Viktor tu n'ai jamais sortis avec quelqu'un et encore, sortir est un grand mot. Ce soir on va en boite de nuit trouvé l'homme des tes rêves. »

Ron se leva de table tout contant à l'idée de venir en boite de nuit pour les sorciers, ma meilleure amie ce mit à rire.

« - Entres filles! » reprit-elle.

Harry regarda Ginny peut sûr de son coup. Il a surtout peur qu'elle danse un autre garçon. Et oui, que voulez vous, il à 19ans pourtant il ne cesse d'être jaloux.

« - Je ne peut pas venir. »dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.  
>« - Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?<br>- J'ai du ...  
>- Travaille. » me coupa Harry.<br>« - Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda Ron ironiquement. »

Les deux garçons pouffèrent.

« - Tu travailleras demain. » proposa Lavande, qui en plus comptait venir.  
>« - A Poudlard Hermione avait minimum 3 semaine d'avance pour les devoirs a rendre alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle changerait.<br>- De toute façon de n'ai pas de robe à mettre pour ce genre d'occasion. »

Ginny me tira par le bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre en prenant soins de bien fermer la porte à clef pour que personne d'autre rentre. Personne incluait bien sûr Lavande.

« - Malgré que tu as de plus jolies formes que moi, nous trouverons ton bonheur là dedans.  
>- Gin' je n'ai vraiment pas envie de venir. » dis-je en m'assaillant sur son lit.<br>« - Mais 'Mione il faut bien que tu t'amuses un peux. Je sais que le travail compte énormément pour toi, mais tu peux faire une pose le temps d'une soirée.

- Tu sais très bien que les soirées ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Entre les gens qui s'embrassent dégueulassement, ceux qui vomissent car il ont trop bu et voir des garçons nous accoster par-ce-qu'ils nous trouvent ''bonne'' ou encore être assise à regarder des gens faire des danses bizarre, je n'y vois rien de vraiment passionnant.  
>- On ne restera pas longtemps, promis. »<p>

Je ne répondis pas mais je lui fis un sourire avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras.

« - Je viens justement de te trouver la tenue idéal »

La connaissant, j'aurais penser qu'elle m'aurait trouver une robe bien moulante et bien remarquable, mais non. Elle connaissait mes goûts, elle m'avait donc trouvé une robe noir très jolie

Nous étions devant l'entrée de cette fameuse boite, entrain de payer quand le vigile nous posa une question.

« - Bien, qui d'entre vous souhaite trouvée un plan cul? »

Dans quoi m'avait-elle embarquer. Pour qui se prenait-il de parler comme ça. Je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer balader mais Ginny me devança.

« - Personne! » répondit-elle tout en sachant pourquoi posait-il ces questions.  
>« - La quelle de vous cherche l'amour ?<br>- Elle! » répondit Lavande, en me désignant du doigt. »

Le monsieur m'offrit un bracelet rose.

« - Je suppose que vous êtes là pour vous amuser ? »

Nous répondions un simple oui puis il nous donna à toute les trois un bracelet bleu. Nous rentrions dans cette boite dont l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Nous nous assîmes à une table en commandant trois bièrreaubeur pour rentrer petit à petit dans cette ambiance. J'en profitais pour demander à des explications à ma meilleure amie. Elle me les donnas en expliquant que tout simplement je devais danser qu'avec des gars au bracelet rose car ils étaient là pour la même réponses que moi. Un garçon assez beau proposa à Lavande de danser avec elle, elle accepta mais avant de partir avec lui, je lui rappelais que si elle trompait mon meilleur ami elle aurait affaire à moi. Elle me répondit simplement qu'elle aimait Ron plus que tout et qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin qu'une simple danse.

Durant la soirée, j'ai discuté avec plusieurs garçons tous au temps ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Je suis donc repartis m'asseoir sur le fauteuil où j'étais assise en début de soirée quand soudain une grosse cloche sonna. Ginny qui m'avait rejoint m'expliqua la cloche qui sonnait était en faite un signal et qu'il fallait faire apparaître un masque de nos baguette. A partir de minuit le bal était masqué et nous devons mentir sur notre identité. Toute personnes qui diraient la vérité sur le prénom sont renvoyé de la boite à coup de gros coup de pied magique.

Lavande était de nouveaux parmi nous. Elle avait fait apparaître un magnifique masque gris qui allait bien avec ça tenue. Celui de Ginny était tout aussi beau et il allait tout aussi bien avec ça tenue. Quant à moi, j'avais opter pour un masque vert et blanc qui allait comme les filles, parfaitement bien avec ma tenue. Lavande et Ginny sont aussitôt retourner danser me laissant seule sur la banquette. Je regardais les personnes dansée quand soudain quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas s'assit à mes cotés. Il avait lui aussi un bracelet rose, il voulait sans doute lui aussi trouver la personne qui le comblera.

« - Je trouve ça ridicule! » commença-t-il.  
>« - Je vous demande pardon ?<p>

- Ce genre de chose, les boites ce n'est vraiment pas quelques choses qui me passionne . Porter des masques pour mentir sur notre identité ainsi que porter des bracelets multicolores, c'est vraiment ridicule.  
>- Je suis totalement d'accord mais si vous trouvez cela ridicule, pourquoi venez vous là alors ?<br>- Je te le dirais seulement si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. »

J'acquiesçais, quand même un peux supise. Ce n'est pas de mes habitudes de tutoyer les gens que je ne connais pas mais il prit ça pour un oui puisqu'il continua.

« Tu vois, les deux garçons qui discutent là-bas ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Ils veulent que je me trouve une copine du coup il me traînent de force ici.  
>- Nous sommes dans le même cas.»<p>

Il m'offrit un sourire que je dois avouer, assez beau avant de me demander si j'avais soif. Je lui répondit que oui, puis il repartit en direction du bar me laissant dans mes pensés. Son masque laissait juste apparaître ses yeux d'un gris envoûtant et ses lèvres un peut rosés. Quelque temps plus tard il revint deux vers à la main.

« - J'espère que tu aimes le Whisky pur feux, » me demandait-il.  
>« - Oui. » mentis-je en un sourire.<p>

Je n'aimais pas ça, mais sa ne se faisait pas de refuser.

« - Tu t'appelle comment? » me demandait-il. »  
>« - Et bien comme ont ne doit pas dire comment on s'appelle, je vais dire Mélissa. » dis-je en souriant.<br>« - D'accord Mélissa, moi c'est Alexandre. »

Pendant plus de deux heures je suis restez assise sur se canapé à discuter avec ce garçon. Nous nous inventions chacun notre vie, c'était assez drôle. Soudain Ginny et Lavande arrivèrent en notre direction.

« - Bon nous ont y va, ont à nos copain à rassurer. » me dit Ginny en rigolant.

J'étais franchement triste de devoir partir maintenant, mais ses à contre cœur que je me levais tout en prenant mon sac a main.

« - Non Mia' toi tu reste ici. » me dit-elle en montrant le garçon d'un signe de tête.  
>« - Mia' ? » me dit-il une fois mes amies parties. « C'est ça ton vrai prénom ?<br>- Non, je m'appelle.. »

Il me mit son doigts perpendiculaire à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

« - Tu ne dois pas me le dire. »

Son doigt était d'une douceur divine. Ce contacte provoquait en moi des frissons. Il me proposa d'aller danser en me tendant sa main, que je saisis aussitôt. Nous dansions en collé/serrer. J'étais assez gêner, je n'avais jamais ce genre de chose de toute ma vie. Je me sentais tellement nul que je me suis écarter pour retourner m'asseoir et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis sentis encore plus nul.

Il me rejoint tout en me faisant un sourire. Il s'assit a mes cotés tout en me fixant. Nos yeux était comme hypnotisés les uns par les autres. Je me sentais tellement gêner par mon attitude complètement idiote. Il se pencha dangereusement vers moi, puis il saisit mon menton entre son pousse et son index. Il s'avança petit à petit de moi, puis il m'embrassa doucement. Je s'entait qu'il essayait de passer sa langue, mais je l'empêchais car je n'avait jamais embrasser de la sorte. Quand soudain il reçut un appelle. Une fois raccrocher, il s'excusa puis transplana.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'accepte bien évidement les critiques, mais les constructives car il n'y a que ça qui peux m'aider à m'améliorer.<br>Je me répète mais si jamais vous vous proposer pour me corriger, j'accepterais volontier. :)

Princesse de sang-pur.


	2. Chapter deux : La coupe du monde de

**Avant propos :** Voilà, le chapitre deux est enfin là. Je pense que je posterais un chapitre tous les weekend où toutes les deux semaines.  
>J'espère que le chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attente.<br>Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe pourtant je me relis au moins 3 ou 4 fois à chaque fois. Je cherche une bêta-lectrice, mais une correctrice peut être tout aussi bien.

**Disclamer** : Ce merveilleux univers appartient à maman Rowling. Excepter certains lieux et certains personnages qui sortent de mon imagination.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. :)

* * *

><strong>C<strong>hapitre **d**eux : **L**a coupe du monde de quidditch.

* * *

><p>Bip bip bip bip bip.<br>Nous sommes samedi, je suis en week-end, il est a peine 8h00 du matin et c'est mon pitoyable téléphone qui ose me réveiller. En voyant que c'était mon meilleur ami Ron qui m'appelait, je reposais mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit sans répondre. Deux minutes après, il rappelait. La seule façon pour moi de dormir encore une heure était de lui répondre pour qu'il me laisse tranquille par la suite.

« - Allô! » avais-je dit d'une humeur massacrante.  
>« - Allô Mione, t'es où?<br>- Dans mon lit.  
>- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ? Je te rappelles que dans à peine trente minutes c'est la coupe du monde de quidditch! »<p>

A cette annonce je me suis redressé dans mon lit plus vite que mon ombre. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, comment ais-je pus les oublier ? Depuis le temps qu'ils en parlent. Je suis leurs meilleure amie, et si je n'assiste pas au match le plus important qu'ils vont jouer, a) je me sentirais mal toute ma vie. b) ils m'en voudront.

« - Bien sûr que non, comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Enfin Ron, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi!  
>- En attendant tu es toujours au lit.<br>- Mais non, c'était une façon de parler. J'arrive à toute suite! » avais-je dit en raccrochant.

**Point de vue extérieur.**  
>Hermione se leva et elle se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle enfila un Jean simple avec un pull bleu foncée et son imperméable gris. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignons avant de se brosser les dents. Vingt minutes plus tard, le téléphone de l'ancienne gryffondor sonna à nouveau, cette fois, c'était son autre meilleur ami.<p>

« - Oui Harry?  
>- Dépêches-toi, le match commence dans dix minutes et je veux te voir avant d'y aller.<br>- T'inquiète pas, je suis à la recherche du magicobus, j'ai ma baguette à la main, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver donc moi non plus.  
>- Non, tu n'as plus le temps, transplanes!<br>- Mais Harry, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça et puis je suis allez qu'une seule fois, je ne me souviens pas bien du lieux, je suis désolé.  
>- Bouges-pas, j'arrive! »<p>

En effet, quelques secondes après l'élu était présent devant ses yeux. Il était beau, à ça oui qu'il était beau. Ses cheveux ébouriffés -qu'Hermione n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remettre en place-, ses lunettes rondes mal ajusté, et sa grande cap rouge au couleur de l'Angleterre avec un sept accroché derrière.

« - Allez viens. » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

Tout deux se dirigèrent à pieds dans les rues de Londres à la recherche du magicobus qui d'ailleurs apparut quelques secondes après.

« - Bien venu à bord du magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faite un signe... »  
>Mais Harry coupa Stan -qui avait d'ailleurs repris du service car il avait échapper à Azkaban étant donner qu'il était au service de Voldemort sous l'imperium.<br>« - On sait qui vous êtes, maintenant emmener nous le plus vite possible à la coupe du monde de quidditch, merci.  
>- Tu as entendu Ern, la coupe du monde de quidditch. »<p>

D'un mouvement assez brusque, le magicobus démarra. Harry -qui n'avait pas l'habitude comparé à Hermione-, tomba à terre.

« - Jeune homme cela vous coûtera douze mornilles puisque vous êtes deux. »

Le temps que Harry se releva et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, le plus loin possible de Stan, Hermione lui donna les douze mornilles, puis elle alla se rasseoir à coté de son meilleur ami.

« - Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long silence angoissant.  
>« - Pourquoi je fais quoi ? » Demanda le sorcier à lunette.<br>« - Tu te rends en retard à ta propre coupe du monde de quidditch, ton premier match en tant que qualifié, tout ça pour moi.  
>- Écoutes Mione' ... » commença-t-il avant de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. « ... tu te souviens le jour de la guerre, quand je vous ai annoncé que j'allais aller à la forêt me rendre à Voldemort? »<p>

Elle acquiesça.

« - Tu m'as dit : Je viens avec toi! Alors que tu savais très bien que j'allais mourir. Ça m'a bien montrer que notre amitié sera jusqu'à la fin. Alors voilà, moi aussi je viens avec toi, où que tu vas. Et tu es ma meilleure amie, tu n'est peut-être pas indispensable à la coupe du monde, mais moi si.  
>Tu sais, je t'aime fort Mione' »<p>

Elle le regarda avant de lancer un « oh Harry, moi aussi» et de lui faire un énorme câlin et de l'embrasser sur sa joue.  
>Flash flash flash.<br>C'était le bruit du gros appareille photo de la vipère de Rita Skeeter. Elle n'avait pas louper une miette de la conversation des deux gryffondor et elle allait sans doute publier une version complètement fausse sur la gazette du sorcier par rapport au ''retard injustifié'' de Harry Potter lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Harry s'apprêta à l'incendier, mais elle transplana avec son photographe juste à temps.

« - Quelle charmante dame cette Rita, je l'ai toujours apprécier! Enfin, nous somme arriver. » ajouta Stan avant qu'Hermione et Harry descendent.

Ils sont arriver dix minutes en retard et Ludo Perverse l'attendait en personne devant l'entrer.

« - Ah vous voilà Mr Potter, vous êtes conscient de l'heure qu'il est ? Dix minutes, vous avez dix minutes de retard. Allez dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre équipe pour l'entrer, et je vous en prix, faites nous gagner. »

Harry embrassa sa seule meilleure amie sur le front avant d'accourir au vestiaire.

« - Quant à vous, vous devez être miss Granger ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« - Bien, votre place vous attend parmi celle qui sont réserver aux amis et à la famille des joueurs.»

Hermione se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Elle était assise entre Fleure et Charlie. Ils lui ont tous fait une petite réflexion gentiment.

Du côté des joueurs, ils étaient tous stresser. Les sept joueurs comme prévu sur leurs balais attendaient bien sagement qu'on les annonces pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs entrer fulgurante.

« - C'est bon, Hermione est là. » ajouta Harry à l'égard de ses amis.

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix de Ludo Verpey retentit à travers tout le stade, dans les vestiaires y compris.

_« Mesdames et messieurs., permettez-moi de vous souhaitez la bienvenue! Bienvenue à ce premier match de la quatre cent troisième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! »_

_les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Des milliers de drapeau s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarme. Les derniers messages publicitaires s'effaça de l'immense tableau qui affichait à présent_ ANGLETERRE: ZERO, FRANCE ZERO.

« Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe Anglaise! »

_La partie droite des gradins, entièrement colorée de rouge, explosa en acclamations_ et tout à coup les spectateurs s'étaient tus car le stade avait été plonger dans le noirs total. Un géant feux d'artifice rouge et bleu avait retentit dans le ciel. Sous les émerveillement des spectateurs Verpey reprit :

_« Et maintenant voici les mascottes de l'équipe française. »_

Le stade n'avait pas eu le temps de ''se rallumer'' que des coqs chanteurs avaient foncés droit sur le feux d'artifice pour s'illuminer.  
>Les rugissements du côté bleu du stade éclataient alors aux oreilles de tous. Tendit que petit à petit les lumière se rallumaient, les trois compères stressait de plus en plus au vestiaire.<p>

« - T'es prêt vieux ? » Demandait le rouquin.  
>« - Oui et toi ?<br>- Non, pas du tout, Harry j'ai envi de rentrer à la maison.  
>- Non Ron, prend ton courage à deux mains, nous allons gagner et tout le monde acclamera notre merveilleux gardien! » avait ajouté sa sœur pour le détendre et lui redonner du courage.<p>

« Maintenant veuillez accueillir les joueurs anglais, Mischan, Weasley, Camor, Droop, Juston Weasley et Pooooootter! »

Les sept joueurs en question, arrivaient en plein milieux du stade en faisant leur petit show. Tous les spectateurs acclamaient le célèbre Harry Potter.

« Et voici l'équipe Française avec Doulman, Jouris, Hernandèze, Le breton, Martin, Thibault et Rouaaaaaud!»

Tendit que eux aussi faisait leurs petits show, Ludo reprit son discoure qui est le même depuis la première fois qu'il commentait un match.

_« Et voici, arrivant tout droit d'Égypte, notre arbitre, l'estimé président-sorcier général de_ _l'Association internationale de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa! »_

Ledit Hassan, s'avança sur le terrain avec son sifflet autour du coup et la grosse caisse en bois qui renfermait les merveilles balles sous un bras ainsi que son Éclaire de feu sous l'autre. Il donna un coup de pied et le match était lancé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le match était terminé au bout d'exactement 35minutes et 42 secondes. Ron avait réussi à arrêter tout les souafles, sauf trois. Quant à Ginny elle avait réussi à atteindre plusieurs fois son objectif. Que voulez vous le quidditch est dans la famille Weasley depuis tellement longtemps. Il fallait bien évidement que se soit les deux plus jeunes Weasley existants pour rentrer dans la plus grande équipe d'Angleterre.

Enfin non, pardon! Les deux plus jeunes en dehors de leurs nièce, Victoire. Qui d'ailleurs était entrain de pleurer dans les bras de son papa. Quant à Harry, tout le monde savait que depuis sa première année, il serait le meilleur attrapeur que l'Angleterre ai connu, en dehors de son père bien évidement qui lui n'a pas eu le temps d'intégrer une équipe en dehors de celle de gryffondor..

Harry aurait voulu laisser le match durer plus longtemps avant d'attraper le vif d'or mais il avait un adversaire de taille alors l'attraper au plus vite était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour gagner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lundi, Hermione était assise à son bureau entrain de travailler quand soudain un hibou frappa contre la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvra pour laisser rentrer le tout petit volatile à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce dernier déposa la gazette du sorcier ainsi qu'une lettre. Excité d'avoir remplis sa mission, le hibou lançait des petits bruits tous aussi assourdissants.

Hermione se dépêcha de donner une petite pièce au hiboux (nda: dans un truc spécial, je me doutes bien qu'il ne va pas allez s'acheter des bonbons tout seul.) pour le faire sortir et mettre fin à ses hurlements. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se rasseoir que sa patronne rentra sans frapper.

« - C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan oui! »

Hermione dissimula la lettre et la gazette pour que la vipère n'a pas le temps de les remarquer.

« - Si, excusez-moi.  
>- Bien, retourne à ton projet, et plus vite que ça. » disait-elle en refermant la porte.<p>

Hermione souffla et prit la gazette du sorcier entre ses mains. L'article qui décorait la première page était bien évidement la victoire de l'équipe Anglaise. Une fois feuilleté en entier, Hermione remercia Merlin car aucun article sur elle et Harry y était figuré. Elle le déposa dans le tiroir de son bureau consacrée à toutes les gazettes du sorcier qu'elle ai pu recevoir.

Ensuite elle prit la petite lettre qu'elle avait reçu.

« Chère Hermione, ou plutôt Chère Mélissa,  
>Je tenais à m'excuser de ma conduite de la dernière fois. Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser. Se fut une grossière erreur de ma part étant donner que je sais très bien que se n'est pas du tout ton genre. Je voulais aussi m'excuser d'être partit comme ça, après un coup de file idiot.<br>En tous cas, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de m'excuser, saches-le. J'espère qu'on pourrait quand même se revoir ? Je te donnes rendez-vous vendredi soir à minuit-une au même siège que la dernière fois. Je préfère que tu ne connaisses pas mon identité pour le moment.

Salut.  
>A. »<p>

Hermione tomba de haut, très haut, il savait qui elle était, mais elle, elle ne savait pas. Pire encore, elle n'avait aucune idée su l'identité du jeune homme. Plus que quatre nuits et cinq jours et Hermione en saura un peux plus sur ce mystérieux jeun homme. Elle était perdue dans ses pensés, alors quelqu'un l'a ramena à la réalité en tapant à la porte.

« - Oui, entrer. »

Une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année venait de faire son apparition. Elle portait une jupe noir avec une chemise blanche à manche longue. Elle n'était pas très grande mais ses talons aiguille la faisait prendre quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux longs étaient coiffés en un chignons haut maintenue par sa baguette en guise de crayon.

Comme c'était une ''entreprise'' pour les sorciers voulant un mariage typiquement moldu, les employés doivent bien évidement s'habiller en moldu.

« - Bonjour Hermione.  
>- Oh, bonjour Abbie. »<p>

La secrétaire de Hermione entra dans le bureau de cette dernière pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise disposer en face du bureau.

« - Vous avez eu un appelle d'une certaine Lavande Weasley... »

Hermione émit un petit ricanement. Lavande Brown n'a jamais été marier à Ron.

« - ... Elle voulait un rendez-vous avec vous pour parler des photos du mariage anonyme. Je l'ai donc mis jeudi à 14h00, juste après votre pose. Je ne l'ai pas mis demain car votre journée est déjà bien charger et mercredi c'est votre journée de pause et vous ne travaillez jamais le jeudi matin.  
>- Très bien, merci beaucoup! » disait Hermione en notant sur un post-it qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Lavande.<p>

Abbie la secrétaire partie du bureau pour laisser Hermione travailler.

* * *

>Les passages en italique ne sont pas de moi mais de JK Rowling car je lui ai ''emprunter'' sur Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.<br>Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir décrit la match mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.  
>J'attends vos avis avec impatience. :)<br>Amicalement,  
>Pure-blood princess<p><p> 


End file.
